The 221b Translations
by Slafenog
Summary: A companion piece to my story 'The 221b Letters'. This is the wording of the letters between the Holmes brothers from 1891-1894 had they each been able to write freely. A 221b Challenge fic.
1. My dear brother Mycroft

__

Hello! As per the request of several reveiwers, I have decided to write the 'translations' of each letter in my other series, The 221b Letters. However, as per the request of several other reveiwers, I have not inserted them in between the letters in the original story, but have decided to post them here, in their own seperate story. This way, those with knowledge of the canon, or who want to figure out the Holmes brother's code for themselves can do so, and those new to the fandom, or who want to know exactly what each brother is thinking can learn. Hopefully, this will work out!

As ever, Sherlock Holmes and his brother, Mycroft, and Mr Emile Sigerson are the property of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his estate. The use of the name 'Mrs. Gladys Hutchinson' as the alias for Dr Watson is my own, however. This is a '221b Challenge' fic, which means that the story itself will be a series of 221-word drabbles, the last word of each beginning with the letter 'b'.

* * *

The 221b Translation,  
Yet another 221b Challenge fic  
By Slafenog

* * *

My dear brother, Mycroft,

_I have not written you thus in some time, and I wonder if you remember how to read this code. We invented it as children, if you recall._

_I am quite sorry that you have thought that I had died. I was able to throw off my attacker with ease. I am sure that news of my survival comes as quite a shock to you. Please accept my most sincere apologies for deceiving you so grievously. I assure you it was quite necessary._

_Though my long time foe Professor Moriarty has perished, many of his colleagues remain at my throat. As such, my life is in peril for the foreseeable future, and I shall have to go into hiding. I anticipate that I will need to rely on you for funds for some time._

_Please write to me soon. I am curious to hear from you, and to hear how my dear friend, Dr John Watson, to whom we will now refer by the name 'Mrs Gladys Hutchinson', is bearing up in light of my disappearance._

_Once again ever so anxious to hear from you,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

_PS I must make it obvious to those who may intercept this letter that I am but a friend writing to you, and not, in fact, your brother._

* * *

Please reveiw, and tell me what you think!

Until The Next Update,

Slafenog


	2. My dear brother Sherlock

__

Hello! I'm SO sorry this update has taken so long! ReaLife has been very hectic (ie: insane) lately, but now it's summer! Hopefully the pace of updates will pick up. Enjoy!

As ever, Sherlock Holmes and his brother, Mycroft, and Mr Emile Sigerson are the property of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his estate. The use of the name 'Mrs. Gladys Hutchinson' as the alias for Dr Watson is my own, however. This is a '221b Challenge' fic, which means that the story itself will be a series of 221-word drabbles, the last word of each beginning with the letter 'b'.

* * *

The 221b Translations,  
A221b Challenge fic  
By Slafenog

* * *

London, June 2, 1891

_My dear brother Sherlock,_

_I was beyond delighted to hear from you. It has been some time since last we used this code, but I still remember how it works. I do wonder, though, why you feel the need to use it now._

_I could not believe my eyes at the receipt of this letter. You are correct in noting that news of you, yet alive—written in your own hand—came as quite a shock. How were you able to survive, faced with such a foe, in such a place?_

_Your Dr Watson has had a terrible time as late. He is faring very poorly in light of your 'death', and his dear wife, Mary, has fallen dreadfully ill. Why have you not informed him of your survival? Do you not have his address?_

_I was quite glad to hear of Moriarty's death, though when coupled with your own it seemed at the time a bittersweet victory. I know you have pursued him for many years. I am sorry to hear that you are still a hunted man, brother, and you may of course rely on me for necessary funds._

_Please write, soon and often._

_Yours, always,_

_Mycroft Holmes_

_PS I have included money with this letter, and have invented a plausible excuse for its being._

* * *

Please reveiw, and tell me what you think!

Until The Next Update,

Slafenog


End file.
